Heroes & Martyrs
by jennitalsz
Summary: Takes place a couple weeks after Misaki brings Usui back to Japan. He's leaving this time for good, but why? And will Misaki really be able to lean on Tora Iragashi again? We're all sacrificing things to win for others and ourselves. [UsuixMisaki, ToraxMisaki]


_-Heavy rain falls outside the window-_

"Usui."

Her jaws tightened around his name as she called him in a low tone and Usui unmoving, facing the window.

"Oy Usui, look at me why don't you?!"

Misaki relied on her instincts at this moment to tell her that he was lying. He couldn't even face her. She knows he's lying, but not why.

"OY USU-"

"It can't be helped, can it?"

Usui faced her, still unable to look Misaki in the eye. Though shocked that Usui finally spoke, Misaki grew irritated at his casual tone of voice. Her hands shaking and teeth grit, but she wasn't about to lose. Her tears won't fall in front of him.

"Why. Why are you dodging my questions again?" Her question squeaked out of her, evident she was holding something in. _Shit, all the power in my voice is gone. _

_"_Heh, Pres, somehow it feels like we've been through this before haven't we?"

_Why is he laughing? Look at me dammit!_

_-gasp-_

As fast as Misaki blinked, he appeared at her ear, speaking too softly for her to control herself anymore. But she listened.

"It's very like you, you know that Pres? Cruel to the very end."

Shocked with eyes wide Misaki internally questioned how he could say that- when he was the one leaving, when he was the one breaking their promise. He was the cruel one for deciding to abandon everything. _Including me._

"Sorry for confusing you Pres, I know. I'm pretty mean too, huh?" Misaki looked up from her thoughts. "Sorry for lying all this time, sorry for making you all messed up, and sorry for getting you involved." Finally as if to signify their split, Usui looked up at her, eyes closed and happy. "I told Ayuzawa to leave everything to me and I've made quite the mess haven't I? You said it, I shouldn't toy with people." His expression grew soft but once again, directed towards the floor.

This wasn't who Misaki was. She was strong-willed and brave and back in reality, baka-Usui turned her to mush and mess and she was pissed.

"Take the ring back."

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Ayuzawa-"

"Then don't screw with me." Her golden eyes brimming with tears and finally, leaving her control. She glared at him, determined. "Don't screw with me! I'll find out what's really going on! Baka-Usui!

Do what you want but I know you won't break this promise. You can't." A teardrop hit the floor, though none have left her face.

"Seriously, in times like these you'd usually lie but you're being rather honest aren't you?" Usui muttered from behind his bangs.

_-Knock knock-_

"Master, we must leave at once to make the flight."

_Entering worlds and suddenly disappearing in others without so much as a reason or explanation, and this is so like you- Perverted Alien._

As he dragged his luggage behind him, Usui remembered the familiar feeling of numbness. But he knew that this feeling associated with the bed he was making the past week. Thoughts that ran through him during the week rushed back. _Ayuzawa will be okay. She's in the hands of many she loves, and many that love her. _Another teardrop hit the floor. _The only sacrifice I thought I'd never have to make turns out to be exactly what I need to sacrifice for. "_Heh" He stared softly at his cell phone background.

_How confusing._

"What a surprise meeting you here, Usui-san." Suddenly, in front of Usui stood lime green hair and two fake smiles. "Where's-" Usui's expression grew unimpressed as he saw Tora's real face begin to show. "-my treat?"

Maki stood behind Tora as always, two suitcases in hand. "Seriously, crying doesn't suit you at all, Usui-san. Is it because of the passing of your dearest brother or did you and President Ayuzawa have a lovers spat? Don't tell me she threw you in the doghouse." Usui stood momentarily wide-eyed, as the passing of his brother was kept confidential and talk of Misaki only sank his mood lower. Composed, Usui continued his journey to his destination.

"If there isn't anything else, I will be boarding my flight, Perv-bro."

"I'll kill yo-" as Tora lunged to grab Usui, he caught a glance at Usui's ticket. _Britain? Don't tell me!_

Tora took his stance again while Maki rushed to his side, concerned; primping Tora back to his proper self.

"If you're thinking it's best to abandon her so she's safe and no longer involved while saving your families corporation at the same time, you're an idiot. But I can only wonder what President Ayuzawa's expression is like this very moment. Unless-" Usui's composure began to fade, Tora had a knack for saying exactly what people were thinking just like Usui. He hated it.

"You haven't told her the whole truth, have you?" The air that was growing serious and tense, could only be cut by the airport loudspeaker,

"_LAST CALL FOR ALL BOARDING FLIGHT 289: FIRST CLASS TO BRITAIN**"**_

"I think Maki and I are going to stay, we still have business to take care of in Japan, don't we, Maki?" Maki returned a smile in exchange as an answer.

Usui looked down in thought. This is the path he has chosen for himself and for Pres. As a result, his mind recalled a faint memory of the first time she saw him off for Britain. "_If you half-ass this and come back Usui-" _Her strong smile is so important.

As his flight took off, Usui found himself focusing on anything but the Pres' crying face. That is the only thing he'll never be able to forgive himself for. He looked out the window in search for distraction, but found Tora and Maki waving him off through the airport window. It looked as if Tora was mouthing the words

_I_

_TOLD_

_YOU _

_I _

_WON'T_

_LOSE_

Frantic, Usui rummaged for his cell phone. She was in the hands of those she loves and those who love her, _but Tora Iragashi will not be one of those people._

As he flipped his cell phone open, framing the picture of them two together, a voice addressed him,

"Excuse me, Sir, there are no cell phones allowed until we reach acceptable heights. Please put it away before I am forced to confiscate it."

Hope it doesn't feel to rushed or not authentic enough, I was too excited writing this c:


End file.
